Rose
About Rose is an antagonist in Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57. She hails from Meet the Cores 3. On Night 5, she became activated and busted out the door ceiling of Plants Generator Room. She also kills Ed. Appearance Rose is a red botanical core with a flower rose on her right side. Behavior Rose appears in abandoned attic and she comes out in the ceiling of Plants Generator Room. She will attempt to attack from the vent. The player must use a shotgun and it shoots her. Path: Plants Generator Room ➡️ Faculty Room ➡️ 1st Hall ➡️ Inventor Room ➡️ Technology Room ➡️ Office. Jumpscare: Rose climbs on the ceiling of office with her tentacles and her spiked rose-shaped eye before her arm claws comes out of her sides and kills Robert. Game Over Screen: The "MISSION FAILURE" text is on left end corner as her eye is glowing on right side. Appearances in Each Room * Plants Generator Room: Rose can be seen busting out the door ceiling of Plants Generator Room. * Faculty Room: Rose is shown to be walking in the hall with her robotic tentacle legs. * 1st Hall: Rose appears to climb on the wall. * Inventor Room: Rose is shown to opens the door and she walks another door. * Technology Room: Rose is typing the computer to deactivated the office. * Office: Rose is shown walks slow through a door of office and kills Robert. Voice Lines * "Hi there, sweetie." * "I’ll feed you to my plants!” * "I was having you to die.." * "It was never belong to you!" * " * " After Killing the Player * "I always be free.." * "He doesn't matter with you. He was always to death." * "It was a imagine forever. But it never be it." * "It was all by itself. Without to you." With Each Other Cores Fact Core * Fact Core: Hey honey. I would believe to you in love. * "Umm.. Yeah, i love you too." Space Core * Space Core: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WE WANT TO GO IN SPACE!!! Dr. Alma * Wheatley * Wheatley: Okay don't panic! I could explain rose! [[Berby|'Berby']] * Berby: *speaking robot noise* Cutscenes One of the guards enters in Plants Generator Room. Area 57 Guard #1 walks to in Plants Generator Room and sings in whistles. Area 57 Guard opens door ceiling and climbs in the ceiling attic and he carries Deactivated Rose. Area 57 Guard #1: Hmm.. That strange. Hey guys i found something! Rose opens her eye. Rose: Hey! Area 57 Guard #1: WHAT THE?! Area 57 Guard drops Rose and he use a pistol gun and shooting her. Area 57 Guard #1: EMERGENCY EMERGENCY! Area 57 Soldiers comes. Area 57 Soldier #42: OPEN FIRE!!! Area 57 Soldiers start shooting at Rose with machine weapons. Trivia * Rose found the preying mantis DNA and experimented with it on a potato. * Rose said herself that she has dedicated her existence to studying and understanding the wonders of plants. * She's more interested in the science of plants and not whatever is in the actual game.Category:Antagonists Category:Meet The Cores Category:Females Category:Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57 Category:Characters from Other Series Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots